


You Keep Me Grounded

by lulextra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, barista!lexa, doctor!clarke, future smut, lexa is a charmer, they meet in a coffee shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulextra/pseuds/lulextra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke goes to the same coffee shop every morning before another gruelling shift as a junior doctor but one day she notices a new member of staff, a rather charming, gorgeous brunette who seems to take an immediate shining to her. </p><p>But there is more to this mysterious green eyed girl than first meets the eye, just what is she about? and what will they do when they realise they both need each other more than they ever thought could be possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke entered the bustling Polaris coffee shop and sighed. It was always so busy at this time in the morning but she couldn’t begin her day without a Polaris Latte.

Her mouth opens in a jaw cracking yawn and she rubs at her temples tiredly. She already had a throbbing headache through a severe lack of sleep and every muscle in her body felt as though it was screaming in pain. Truth was the stress of her job was getting to her, she tried with all her might not to let it but how could she not? The painstakingly long shifts, the trauma, the distress and the pressure that comes with being a newly qualified doctor working in a major city hospital was taking its toll and Clarke was beginning to wonder whether she was cut out for it after all.

She finally reaches the front of the queue and her eyes flutter upwards to take in an incredibly smiley girl, far too smiley for this time in the morning Clarke thinks but she offers a slight raise of the lips in return.

“Hey there, what can I get you?” the girl beams, bright forest green eyes blinking at her expectantly.

For a moment Clarke is transfixed, they really are a most astonishing green, but is there an almost grey tinge to them too? How can that be? What a lovely colour…

A quick shake to the head manages to clear her thoughts and her gaze re-focuses to find the girl’s smile has altered into a smirk.

Clarke feels her cheeks begin to creep with heat and colour in embarrassment and she inwardly chastises herself for staring. “S-sorry” she starts “I haven’t woken up properly yet”.

The girl gives a small nod in understanding and waits patiently for Clarke’s order.

“Standard Latte to take out please”

Another curt nod before the girl turns and begins busying herself with preparing the coffee.

Clarke breathes a slow sigh of relief that those intense eyes are now looking elsewhere and she watches green eyes at work. She must be a new starter as I definitely would have remembered if I had seen her before, Clarke ponders gazing at slightly wavy chestnut curls, some sections in braids that stand out against the vivid red of her work shirt.

“Here you are” the girl is back and offering Clarke over a red plastic coffee cup.

“Thanks” Clarke smiles, feeling the warmth of the cup radiate across her chilled fingers as she fishes with her other hand in a pocket for some change.

“Have a nice day” the brunette utters as she pops the change into the cash register but not before winking at an astonished Clarke, that smirk from earlier making a reappearance.

Did she just? Was she? Was she flirting with me?

Clarke shakes her head for the second time that morning as she makes her way out of the shop.

Don’t be silly Griffin, you’re just overtired, she was just being friendly.

But as she begins a slow walk towards her car she is powerless to prevent the wide smile that erupts across her face at the sight that greets her as she pops open the protective lid of her coffee cup.

A smile made of cocoa dusted across the steaming foam of her latte smiles right back at her.

In the two and a half years she had visited that particular coffee shop nobody had ever added an extra touch to any of her orders before.

Maybe today won’t be such a bad day after all…

********** 

It’s the following morning and Clarke can’t help but search out green eyes as she waits rather impatiently in the queue. She sighs with almost disappointment when it becomes evident that she is nowhere to be seen.

As she nears the counter a sound makes her turn to find its source. The door to a back room swings open and there she is! She walks with a confident air as she wanders over to a table, cloth and disinfectant in hand. As she begins scrubbing it’s almost as though she can feel Clarke’s intense gaze on her back as she looks over her shoulder briefly, breaking into a grin the moment she notices Clarke.

Clarke smiles back, a feeling of genuine warm happiness washing over her. How can something as simple as a pretty girl smiling at me make me feel this way? She wonders, almost zoning out as she simply cannot tear her eyes away. It may be awful weather outside but that smile could brighten even the dreariest of days…

“Miss? Miss? Can I help you?”

The voice of a rather disgruntled man from behind her manages to break the spell that the girl had somehow had her under.

“Oh” Clarke turns to find a middle aged man with sandy coloured receding hair who clearly had little patience scowling at her. “I’m sorry.. err.. I’ll have a regular latte to take out please” she clears her throat and feels herself burning up for the second time in two days. She could have sworn she heard a giggle from behind her, but maybe she imagined it.

As she takes her coffee and makes her way out of the shop she has to pass the brunette who is currently tipping a tray of rubbish into the bin near the door. Just as Clarke goes to push the door open she pauses in her tracks.

“I’m sorry about the service this morning, Ron doesn’t seem to be the friendliest of people”

When their eyes meet again Clarke’s breath is almost stolen right from her chest. They are close, almost too close and Clarke has to take a slight step back to save herself from internally combusting.

Wow, she really is something. What a picture of pure beauty.

Come on Griffin, get it together.

“Erm yeah, not as good as the service I received yesterday morning”

Green eyes’ pretty pink lips, which, Clarke thinks look as puffy as a feather pillow quirk up into a sweet smile.

“Service with a smile and a rather nice… extra smile” Clarke can feel her cheeks begin to flush and she almost laughs at how dorky she has become in the presence of this girl.

The brunette does laugh, it’s light and airy, as though it had come from an actual angel.

“But the most important thing is did it make YOU smile?”

Clarke’s eyes had dipped in her sudden bout of frustrating shyness and had come to fix themselves on a shiny gold name badge fastened to the girl’s shirt that hadn’t been there yesterday, it read ‘Lexa’.

When shimmering blue like the ocean met with forest green once more Clarke couldn’t help but test the name out on her tongue “Lexa”. Hmm yes, she definitely looks like a Lexa, it suits her.

It’s low and it’s breathy, husky almost and Lexa’s heart begins pounding in her chest at hearing the beautiful blonde speak her name.

Clarke pauses momentarily before carrying on, “yes it did make me smile, thank you… Lexa”

There it was again and Lexa was almost certain she was mere seconds away from a heart attack.

“I’m glad, and it was my pleasure err…”

“Clarke, my name is Clarke”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Clarke”. Lexa’s eyes sparkle with genuine warmth.

A pleasant involuntary shiver courses up Clarke’s spine at the way Lexa pronounces her name, it’s deep yet also soft, and the way she managed to click the K around her tongue, ugh…

“Will I see you tomorrow?” the tone is laced with hope and there’s a sudden onset of fluttering that occurs deep within Clarke’s stomach, what is this? Butterflies?

Clarke’s mouth now feels the texture of sandpaper and she swallows thickly, managing a gentle nod.

“Oh I’m very predictable, I’m here every morning around eight”.

Lexa’s features light up and that smile, oh that charming smile.

“Great, well I’ll be waiting for you, with my… cocoa shaker”

A bright laugh erupts from within Clarke’s chest, “I look forward to it, see you… Lexa”

“See you Clarke”

********** 

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Huh?” Clarke looks up to find her best friend Raven scrutinising her intently.

“Yeah I’m fine, why?”

The short walk from the car park towards the hospital main entrance was short, but not short enough to prevent an interrogation from Raven.

“I’ve never seen you look this chipper at this time of the morning before, you must be feverish, let me see…”

A hand reaches up to feel Clarke’s forehead which she bats away in annoyance “gerroff Reyes” but the returning look she gives her friend is an amused one.

“No but seriously, where’s grumpy Griffin this morning? Not being funny but I kind of miss her, this doesn’t feel right”

Clarke shrugs her shoulders, “she’s on vacation, who knows for how long for”.

Raven chuckles “you are a weird one Griff” they pause as they reach the door to the changing rooms. “Anyway we had better get ourselves scrubbed up, Reyes and Griffin have got lives to save!”

********** 

The rest of the day had gone reasonably well, a few broken bones, a few people with chest pain which luckily hadn’t been too serious and a child who had a rather deep but easy to deal with cut to the foot had graced accident and emergency and Clarke had been glad that she hadn’t had to deal with anything too traumatic, not after her such a good start to the day.

That night as she lay in bed, struggling to drift off to sleep all she could think about was Lexa. It felt crazy, it was crazy really that she felt this way after only meeting the girl twice and both times only for a few minutes. But there was something about her, a certain charm that caught her attention straight away, a certain charm that there will be no shaking off now, oh no, Clarke has the feeling that she’s hooked and she’ll only continue to be more and more reeled in. So as her eyelids eventually begin to flutter close with weariness, to allow her to dream of the colour green and tantalising smiles that make her heart ache she only has one last conscious coherent thought, she simply cannot wait to see her again.

********** 

She was there, of course she was there waiting, waiting at the counter with cocoa shaker in hand just like she promised, a wry smile adorning those perfect lips.

Clarke’s stomach gives a jolt and butterflies ensue as she gets nearer and nearer to the front.

When she gets there Lexa is the one who speaks first, “Is it the usual Miss?”

Miss? She called me miss? Clarke wants to giggle at the term but swiftly prevents herself.

“Yes please” Clarke grins as the source of last night’s dreams sets to work. She hums to herself as she goes and apart from how her own name sounds like tumbling from the brunette’s lips Clarke thinks that this comes a close second to the most beautiful sound she has ever heard.

“What tune is that?” Clarke asks, tapping her own tune on the countertop with a pound coin.

Lexa looks over, smiling “oh it’s just one I made up myself, sounds better on my guitar though”

She plays the guitar? Be still my beating heart.

“I would like to hear it sometime… you know, if you wouldn’t mind, I like acoustic songs”

Clarke is momentarily stunned by her own forwardness but she quickly realises it was a good decision to make as she witnesses another most beautiful sight. The smile that illuminates across Lexa’s face is breath taking and is more than enough confirmation that she wouldn’t mind at all.

The brunette wanders over then, coffee cup in hand. She beckons for Clarke to follow her to the other end of the counter, away from the other barister’s. She leans in across the counter, lowering her voice to barely a whisper, “you just want me to serenade you, don’t you Clarke”.

Oh god.

There it is again. How does she manage to do that? One simple word spoken sends her reeling.

Clarke feels as though she has lost the ability to talk so all she can manage is a shy smile, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

“I thought so… anyway, here’s your order miss and something a little extra”

Clarke watches as Lexa reaches underneath the counter and places the most adorable little cupcake on the counter. The vanilla sponge is smothered in a red velvet frosting, covered in multi-coloured sprinkles and, by the looks of it, something that shouldn’t really be there. Leaning in to take a closer look Clarke realises that nestled in the middle of the frosting is a small piece of paper.

“On the house” Lexa emphasises, nudging the cupcake and coffee towards her.

Clarke narrows her eyebrows slightly, “Oh no, no I couldn’t let you do that, it’s very thoughtful of you but I’ll pay” swinging her handbag off her shoulder she begins to rummage through it for her purse but she’s stopped by a firm hand with lithe but strong fingers which ensnare her wrist in a gentle grip.

Pausing, Clarke glances down at the soft hand holding on to her and she has to remind herself to breathe. The feeling elicited by the sudden unexpected contact has her skin tingling with electricity and in that moment she longs for Lexa to never let her go but as quickly as it had started it was gone, Lexa quickly withdrew her hand when she noticed Clarke staring, in sudden fear that she had overstepped a line.

“Seriously Clarke I want you to take them, please”

How could she say no to that face? Just how?

Lexa’s bright viridescent eyes are indescribably soft, speaking many untold emotions all at once and Clarke feels her heart begin to melt beyond her control.

“Okay, okay the puppy dog eyes have worked” Clarke laughs “but you didn’t have to do this”.

“I know, but-“

“LEXA!!” they both jump and look sideways to find Ron glaring them both down with the ferocity of a forest fire.

“If you don’t get back to work right this instant I’m going straight to the manager”

“Buzzkill” Lexa mutters under her breath and Clarke sniggers.

“Well, I had better get going, I’ve gotten you into enough trouble already”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Clarke” Lexa winks as she walks in the direction of the next customer “enjoy your cupcake”.

“I will, thanks Lexa”

********** 

Clarke almost sprints towards her car, she slams the door and reaches for the tiny piece of paper, she unravels it, her heart threatening to almost break free from her ribcage, but it’s nothing compared to the feeling she gets when she’s read it.

Clarke

Here you find a small cupcake just for you

And as a little extra here’s my number too

Below is Lexa’s mobile number, signed off with L.W and a small drawing of a heart.

What an absolute dork, Clarke smiles, how did this happen? In the space of three days I’m being given complimentary cupcakes with adorable notes in them by the most gorgeous barista I have ever seen in my life and it’s crazy but it feels the most natural thing in the world, I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Clarke and Lexa are such dorks. Here's some more Clexa cuteness for your viewing pleasure! 
> 
> Also, thanks so much for the comments and kudos already, much appreciated and they all put a big smile on my face!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! let me know what you guys think.

“L.W, what do you think her second name is?”

“I don’t know Clarke, I’m not psychic, why don’t you ask her!?”

“Yeah, maybe I will, anyway do you think I’m right to of not texted her yet? Don’t want to seem too keen do I?”

“Jesus Clarke you’re awful at this aren’t ya? I mean I know it’s been a while since you’ve had anything like this to deal with but seriously? Just text her or I will!”

Raven reaches across the table in an attempt to grab Clarke’s phone but she’s quick, raising her hand in the air away from Raven’s swiping arm, a glare fixed onto her face.

“No chance, I know you, you would say something totally inappropriate”

A hand reaches up to rest across Raven’s heart. “Honestly Clarke I’m kinda hurt”.

“Yeah, whatever” with an amused grin Clarke picks up a piece of bread from her plate, flicking it right in the direction of Raven’s nose which fortunately for Raven falls short, instead landing in her lap.

Raven’s mouth falls open in mock horror and she swiftly picks up the offending article, chucking it back in Clarke’s face.

“Oi!”

“Serves you right Griff! anyway I’m off, I’m currently looking after an incredibly demanding patient and she doesn’t like to be left alone for long, you enjoy the rest of your lunch not texting Lexa”.

“Bitch” Clarke calls after the retreating figure who has purposefully left her lunch tray behind for Clarke to clear up.

Clarke had debated, not for long however but she had debated whether or not to tell Raven about Lexa but she couldn’t help it, she was brimming over with excitement and although Raven had the tendency to tease Clarke at every given opportunity she seemed happy for her friend that she had a positive development in her life.

Staring down at her phone she finally decides to take the plunge, taking a deep breath she clicks onto Lexa’s number and taps into ‘send message’.

[12:30pm] Clarke: Hey Lexa, thanks so much for the cupcake, it was delicious! And also thanks for the other welcome addition… I hope Ron isn’t giving you too much hassle.

By that point it was nearing the end of her lunch break so fortunately Clarke had no time to sit anxiously in wait for a reply, she would have to wait an entire four hours to find out if she even got one at all.

**********

Lexa is undertaking the fine job of sweeping the floor when she hears the shrill message alert of her phone, slightly muffled behind the fabric of her trousers.

Her heart seems to skip a couple of beats in expectation, could it be Clarke? I hope it’s Clarke.

“Hey Ron” Lexa shouts across the shop floor, the man turns from where he’s busy re-filling the coffee machine, does he honestly have that disgruntled fixed expression constantly? “I’m just nipping to the toilet okay? Won’t be a minute”. He doesn’t look best pleased, of course he doesn’t, but he nods and turns his back, picking up a bag of beans.

Lexa slams the cubicle door behind her, hurriedly taking out her phone from her pocket.

Her face lights up the second she notices the message, her heart skipping another couple of beats.

[12:30pm] Clarke: Hey Lexa, thanks so much for the cupcake, it was delicious! And also thanks for the other welcome addition… I hope Ron isn’t giving you too much hassle.

She hits the reply button in record speed before pausing, just what are you doing? Do you really want to be seen as desperate? She inwardly scolds herself. But why not reply? Wouldn’t you want Clarke to know you like her… a lot? The other half of her brain wagers back and Lexa is stuck.

“Oh fuck it” she whispers under her breath, beginning to tap out a quick message.

[12:40pm] Lexa: So glad you liked it ;) there’s more where that came from! What do you think? It’s hassle central when Ron is around!

Hitting ‘send’ she exits the cubicle and begrudgingly gets back to work. She wonders what Clarke is up to, half hoping that blonde locks the colour of the sun in the heat of summer will make an appearance in the doorway, she presumes that Clarke must be working, how rude of her not to of asked Clarke what she does. At the moment Clarke knows more about her than she does of Clarke and that definitely, definitely has to change.

**********

As soon as the main doctor in charge tells Clarke she is allowed to go for her second break she can’t get to her locker fast enough. Rooting in her handbag she pulls out her phone and smiles as her phone lights up with Lexa (1) message.

[12:40pm] Lexa: So glad you liked it ;) there’s more where that came from! What do you think? It’s hassle central when Ron is around!

“I’m guessing you sent a message after all? Wonders will never cease”. Clarke looks up to find a smirking Raven who has just entered the locker room.

Clarke just shakes her head in mock annoyance, tutting. Why bother about Raven’s teasing when you’ve got a gorgeous brunette waiting for a reply!

[4:31pm] Clarke: More? Lexa you can’t keep giving me things for free! I allowed it once but that’s it! I don’t want to get you in trouble, Ron is like hawkeye!

She barely has time to take a few welcomed swigs of her bottle of water before her phone lights up.

[4:32pm] Lexa: If I can’t spoil a pretty lady then what can I do? And don’t you remember I told you that I don’t mind you getting me in trouble ;)

“God, she is such a flirt” Clarke breathes in disbelief but also slight approval.

“What was that Griffin?” Raven pipes up from behind her.

Oh shit, she had forgotten that she wasn’t alone.

“Oh, er- nothing, it’s nothing Rae”

“Whatever” Raven snorts, “can you refrain from sexting in my company please, it’s making me uncomfortable”.

“What? I’m not! I’m-“

Raven erupts into laughter, “jeez you’re so easy to taunt”.

“Little shit” Clarke mutters as she turns back to her phone.

[4:37pm] Clarke: Where do you get off being so charming? I mean seriously. What are you up to anyway? Finished work?

[4:40pm] Lexa: Me? Charming? I don’t even know what I’m doing Clarke ;) yep, finished work at 4. What is it you do?

In a flash of inspiration Clarke clicks into her phone’s camera, she just knows she’s going to get some stick from Raven for this but she doesn’t care, posing simply with a small smile she takes a picture.

Even though she’s wearing her white doctor’s jacket and she still has her stethoscope around her neck she still puts “can you guess?” :P as the caption.

It takes a little longer for Lexa to respond this time and Clarke wonders what she’s thinking.

[4:50pm] Lexa: Clarke………

[4:51pm] Clarke: Yes Lexa?

[4:52pm] Lexa: I suddenly..feel…..quite….hot….quick……HELP!! ;)

Clarke laughs out loud causing Raven to silently creep up behind her and rest her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Come on lovebird we’ve gotta get back to work”

“Yes, yes I know Rae one second”

“Well don’t be late, you know what Stephen is like with timekeeping” as Raven wanders off Clarke quickly taps out a reply to Lexa.

Stephen is the head doctor in charge of accident and emergency for the day and he doesn’t mince his words, if someone is even a mere second late all hell breaks loose and he’s left in a terrible mood for the rest of the shift which has an adverse effect on everyone else.

Just because he’s terribly OCD about his own life doesn’t mean he can’t be a tiny bit lenient with us, Clarke groans, why do break times feel as though they last for five minutes?

[4:55pm] Clarke: SUCH. A. DORK!! Have a cold shower or something. I’ve gotta get back in there with people who REALLY need me :P I’ll text you later miss charming.

**********

Clarke finishes her shift at just after nine o’clock. She simply cannot wait to get home so just grabs her things out of her locker and begins a weary walk back to her car. She doesn’t check her phone until she’s showered, had a bite to eat and snuggled down on the couch in her fluffy white dressing gown.

She taps onto the one new message from Lexa and ends up sitting with mouth slightly open in shock for about two minutes. It’s a simple text that’s far removed from the cheekiness that the other texts had been drenched in and it leaves Clarke stunned.

[5:00pm] Lexa: Maybe I do need you Clarke.

Just how does she even begin to imagine how to reply to that? Just what does Lexa mean? This is not the time of night to have to think about how to deal with such a cryptic message.

Clarke sighs and rubs at her sore eyes, I’m sorry Lexa but this might just have to wait until tomorrow is the last thing she thinks before her head falls back onto a cushion.

**********

Clarke’s eyes flutter open and she shoots up in a panic. What time is it? Where am I?

“What the f-? oh shit” she groans as she realises she had fallen fast asleep on the couch, her back now sporting a dull ache and her neck muscles were certainly complaining too. Arms stretch out above her head in an attempt to relieve the pain before she reaches for her phone which has fallen face down onto the carpet.

As the screen lights up Clarke realises that it’s only 6:am. Why couldn’t she of woken up half an hour later like she usually does? Now she won’t be able to get back to sleep.

Muttering expletives under her breath in irritation she wanders over to the kettle and fills it up. Why can’t Polaris be open now? Instant coffee will have to do until later.

Then she remembers with a jolt, Lexa.

Oh shit, she’s going to think I’m so rude not replying, but what the hell am I going to say to her later anyway? That text…

Running a hand through her tangled locks of golden hair in exasperation she lets out a slow steadying breath. Well I can’t hide, what will be will be.

**********

The wait in line was torturous, nervous energy coursed through Clarke’s veins, her skin seemed to fizz, she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so on edge.

Lexa hadn’t spotted her yet, had she even been looking? Was she purposefully avoiding Clarke’s gaze?

But of course it’s Lexa who is ready and waiting to serve Clarke when she reaches the front, how does she do it? Does she tell the other four barista’s to leave Clarke to her? The thought causes the first pleasant feeling that Clarke has felt since she entered the shop.

Them eyes, the gorgeous green is fixed on Clarke expectantly, but soft, almost apprehensive?

“The usual miss?”

Miss? Seriously Lexa you don’t have to be so formal with me.

“Yes please, but Lexa wait a-“

But Lexa ignores her and turns around, busying herself in preparing Clarke’s order.

Clarke swallows, well it’s more of a gulp, her eyes follow Lexa’s every move nervously, patiently waiting for her to return.

When she does return with coffee cup in hand she beckons sideways to follow her to the end of the counter just like yesterday.

“Look Clarke, that text- I’m sorry okay? I can be a bit too forward at times, it’s too soon I know, I didn’t mean t-“

“Lexa” Clarke breathes, reaching forwards almost unthinkingly and placing a soft hand on top of Lexa’s which was resting on the counter.

Lexa’s eyes widen slightly and her breath seems to audibly hitch. The tension is almost at fever pitch, the air between them feeling as though it courses with invisible static.

“Lexa” Clarke starts again, her voice indescribably soft and endearing. “You don’t have to apologise, it just surprised me that’s all and… I don’t know… it kind of confused me? And I didn’t know how to respond, I didn’t know what you meant by it”.

As Clarke’s eyes gaze at a face that looks as though it’s been carved by angels the corners of Lexa’s lips quirk into the most beautiful soft smile.

“Don’t worry Clarke, I don’t even think I know what I meant by it myself, but something I do know for sure is that I like you… a lot”

Clarke watches in silent wonder as Lexa’s free hand falls on top of hers and gives it a squeeze.

A squeeze that seems to travel straight down her arm on a path right to her heart.

Her chest feels tight, a lump seems to form immediately in her throat and her head swims with an almost dizzying intensity, it could be the tiredness that racks her body or it could be something else entirely, it could be the fact that Lexa is slowly but surely overtaking her heart and mind, somehow, burying into the cracks and corners she thought were destined to remain empty.

“I…” Clarke’s voice cracks, “I like you too, I mean I don’t know why, you’re a massive dork but-“

Lexa breaks out into a bright laugh, her head throwing back and her eyes squeezing shut, and in a second it’s suddenly so carefree, automatically cutting through the intensity of their interaction.

“Well I hope you can put up with me for a little longer Clarke?” Lexa grins and Clarke can’t help but smirk back in newfound confidence at hearing Lexa’s outbreak of joy. “Oh I think I might be able to manage it”.

“Good” Lexa’s voice lowers a couple of octaves, those brilliant greens dipping to fixate on the cerulean depths of Clarke’s gentle eyes, gazing back up at Lexa with affection.

Clarke is that entranced she fails to notice Lexa reaching down and then placing something on top of her coffee cup.

What’s that right underneath her eye line? She glances sideways and huffs out a harsh breath.

“Lexa, what did I tell you! No more!”

Lexa just grins back at her charmingly, her hands clasped together at the small of her back.

This time the frosting is multi coloured with lines horizontal like a rainbow, little chocolate stars scattered throughout.

And, Clarke notices with a pleasant jolt that there is another piece of paper, she has to hold herself back from just diving straight in and retrieving it right there and then.

Lexa is looking incredibly pleased with herself, like a puppy who has just dug a massive hole in the garden and thinks its owners will reward it for its hard work.

As Clarke pauses, contemplating what to do Lexa begins to get impatient.

“Clarke, please just take it, I’ll look silly putting it back now, and you don’t want to make me look silly do you? I’ve got my charming persona to withhold!”

Clarke giggles, “you really are something Lexa, I’m not too sure I’ll be able to cope after all”

Lexa’s face drops and her bottom lip begins to wobble, one hand reaching up to rub her eye in mock sadness.

“You’re daft” Clarke grins, “anyway, as much as I’m loving your charming company unfortunately I have to be off to work, people to see lives to save”

Lexa frowns, “you should stay here, I might need MY life saving, I could choke on a chocolate ball, anything!”

“You shouldn’t be eating the products Lexa!”

“But… look at them”

“BYE Lexa, I’ll text you later okay?”

“You’d better do… or else” Lexa winks as Clarke turns to make her way out of the shop.

**********

Déjà vu much Clarke thinks to herself as she sits in the driver’s seat of her car, carefully picking the piece of paper out of the frosting. But the best kind of déjà vu, she could get used to this.

Clarke

If you would allow it I would really like to take you to food and drink heaven

Meet me tomorrow night, Arcadia around quarter to seven? ;)

It is signed off the same as before, L.W with a small picture of a heart.

Clarke clasps the piece of paper to her chest, this kind of already feels like heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night for Clarke and Lexa! 
> 
> Lexa is charming as always but she also has something unexpected to share...
> 
> Also, the dress that Clarke wears is based on THAT picture that Eliza posted the other week that almost killed the entire fandom ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments, I love to hear what you guys think!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

**[8:20am]** Clarke: Are you asking me out on a date miss charming?

Clarke grins as she flings her phone onto the passenger seat, starts up the engine and makes her way to work.

**********

As she pulls into her usual parking space a shrill ‘ding’ signifies the arrival of a reply to her message.

**[8:32am]** Lexa: Yes prisa, I am.

Prisa? What on earth does that mean?

**[8:33am]** Clarke: Prisa?

Clarke can see Raven out the corner of her eye standing outside of her car, leaning against the door with arms folded but she waits, in the hope that Lexa will reply quick enough before Raven’s patience fizzles out.

**[8:34am]** Lexa: It means princess ;)

**[8:35am]** Clarke: In what language?

**[8:36am]** Lexa: It’s a secret ;)

Clarke rolls her eyes, this girl.

_Tap, Tap, Tap._

Clarke jumps and glances sideways to find a disgruntled looking Raven scowling at her through the window.

“Oi Griffin, what are you doing? Hurry up or I’ll miss seeing nurse hot stuff”

Rolling her eyes for a second time Clarke smirks, “just give me a second”

“No. Now!”

When it comes to ‘miss hot stuff’ Raven will just not be kept waiting. The moment she first laid eyes on the brunette nurse she was smitten, although if you asked Clarke she would say pathetically smitten. They had found out with some difficulty considering Raven wouldn’t talk to the girl that her name was Anya and that she worked in the cardiology department. The only time she made an appearance was if she came down to accident and emergency to help in escorting a new patient up to one of the specialist wards or to confer notes. But occasionally if they had enough time before their shift started Raven would drag Clarke to where the cardiology department locker room is in the slim hope that they would see her, or be caught awkwardly loitering somewhere they didn’t need to be. Clarke found it tiresome, but no amount of “just talk to her!” or gentle pushing would do. Raven was usually an extremely confident girl but when it came to the mysterious Anya she transformed into a puppy, something that Clarke finds highly amusing.

Begrudgingly Clarke opens the car door, purposefully taking her time just to aggravate her best friend further.

“Clarke if you don’t hurry up I swear I’m going t-“

“Fine, fine, I need you on my good side anyway, guess who’s going to help me with choosing an outfit for tomorrow night?”

Raven’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “an outfit? For what?”

“Somebody’s got themselves a date tomorrow night” Clarke beams, spinning around on the spot and opening her arms out in elaborate celebration.

“No way, who with? Don’t tell me, coffee shop girl?”

Clarke stops in her tracks, giving Raven a deadpanned expression, “Well obviously Rae! Who else?”

“I don’t know Clarke, you could have suddenly found some game from somewhere”

“Hey!” Clarke exclaims, swinging a soft fist at Raven’s arm. Raven simply chuckles.

**********

“Are you going to tell me what language that was or not?”

Clarke is standing in front of a smug Lexa the following morning, running a finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

“All will be revealed tonight Clarke, patience”

“Buuuuuuut, I don’t wanna wait! Waiting is no fun” with a stamp of a foot and with hands on hips Clarke pouts.

Lexa lets out one lowly chuckle, “you’re cute when you sulk”

“Well you’re annoying, why do you have to be so intriguing?”

“It’s all part of the charm” Lexa winks, running a damp cloth over the countertop where Clarke had got overzealous in her hissy fit and spilt her coffee.  

Clarke hums in somewhat agreement before jumping slightly as her phone starts ringing. She delves into her jeans pocket and groans when she realises who’s ringing, Raven.

“Oh shit” she mumbles under her breath, she had completely lost track of time.

“Clarke? Where the hell are you? You told me to get to yours for eleven?”

“I know, sorry Rae, I’ll be there in five”

Lexa looks on as Clarke swiftly ends the call.

“Sorry Lexa, I’m gonna have to dash, my friend is waiting at my place for me”

“No worries, you didn’t even have to come here this morning considering you’re not at work, couldn’t wait until tonight to see me eh?” Lexa beams, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Clarke feels all her body heat go rushing upwards to flood her cheeks, which only causes Lexa’s smile to widen.

“Well, I, er- anyway how did you know I wasn’t going to be at work today?”

“My best friend works at Mount Weather hospital too so I know how the shift patterns work”

“Oh really? Who’s your friend?”

“An-“ Lexa pauses as Clarke’s phone begins to ring for a second time.

“Jesus, Raven you’re so impatient” she mutters as she answers the call.

Mouthing a ‘sorry’ and ‘see you later’ to Lexa amidst an eye roll Clarke turns on her heel to begin the short walk back to her apartment.

**********

“Nope, nope, nope” Clarke huffs in frustration as she flings clothes hangers onto her bed.

Raven stands in the doorway, one arm leaning on the frame as she chews thoughtfully on a toffee donut that Clarke had brought back as a peace offering.

“What’s wrong with this?” she asks, wandering over to the bed and picking up a white cotton shirt.

“You could wear it with those new black trousers you got”

Clarke screws her face up in disagreement, “Rae, they are more work trousers than anything else”

Raven rolls her eyes, “picky Griff, that’s what you are, picky, I’m sure Lexa won’t mind what you wear”

“I want to make a good impression! but do I go really dressy? Or smart casual?” Clarke whines, flopping down onto the duvet with head in hands.

Humming, Raven moves the array of materials around the bed, pondering over each one before she startles Clarke with an “aha!”

 Looking up, Clarke’s eyes widen to find Raven holding out a sleek low cut black dress with thin straps and as Clarke remembers it also sports a slight thigh slit.

“She won’t be able to resist you in this” Raven announces proudly “this is the one”

**********

Clarke’s heart races as she attempts to walk with confidence in her five inch heels towards the silver luminescent sign of Arcadia restaurant.

But the air is abruptly forced out of her lungs when she spots her.

She’s looking the other way, totally oblivious to Clarke’s advancing steps with one boot leaning against the wall and arms behind her back. A leather jacket rests around her slim shoulders, red and black plaid shirt underneath with dark skin tight jeans finishing off the look. Slight wavy chestnut hair is draped around one shoulder, hair that looks so incredibly soft Clarke has to hold herself back from reaching out and running it through her fingers and as Clarke gets close enough she breathes in the most wonderful light perfume that is so fresh it reminds her of a breeze or the gentle lapping of an ocean’s waves. It is simply intoxicating, just like the beautiful smile Lexa flashes her way as she turns around to find the blonde gazing at her in a mixture of silent apprehension and awe.

Bright, captivated greens wander over Clarke’s frame, taking her in with interest. Lexa visibly swallows thickly before her eyes finally make their way back up to meet with blue.

“Clarke” Lexa breathes out “yu chek meizen”

Even though she has no idea what Lexa has just said to her the mere way that the phrase leaves Lexa’s lips makes Clarke’s heart give a pleasant flutter.

Before she has a chance to respond a single red rose is pulled from behind Lexa’s back and presented to Clarke who almost turns the same colour as the flower as she carefully takes it from Lexa’s hand.

“Lexa I-“ she starts but Lexa interjects with a raised hand, notifying Clarke that there is no need for a thank you before offering her arm out for Clarke to take a hold of.

Clarke is led to a table near the window where Lexa pulls out a chair for her date before seating herself opposite. Although nerves still jangle throughout Clarke’s body the restaurant is so far quite quiet and the soft music coming from the speakers helps to make the atmosphere more relaxing.

Immediately a polite waiter walks over and enquires about drink orders, when Lexa goes for a rather expensive bottle of red Clarke raises her eyebrows, Lexa notices and smiles with knowing eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking Clarke”

Clarke cocks her head slightly to one side “what? What am I thinking Lexa?”

“How can I afford something like that?”

Glancing down Clarke mutters “well maybe, amongst other things, you intrigue me”

“What do you want to know Clarke?”

Clarke looks up, her gaze piercing and searching but can find no answers in the swirling green depths.

“Everything” she almost whispers.

Lexa smiles before nodding her thanks to the returning waiter who sets the bottle down on the table.

“Okay, well, where shall I start, I’m originally from Sydney, Australia”

Clarke raises her eyebrows in interest “I knew you didn’t sound completely British!”

Lexa smirks “well neither do you, what brought you to London?”

“I come from Los Angeles but I moved over here to go to medical college all on my own, my mum wasn’t best pleased mind you but I just needed the change you know? A new start some place new and I had always wanted to visit here, I just never expected to make a life here, but I have”

Lexa nods in interest as she proceeds to pour Clarke a glass of wine.

“Well me and my family moved here when I was twelve years old, my parents started up a business, you might have heard of it, Trikru enterprises?”

By the look on Clarke’s face she has indeed heard of it.

“Oh my god, you’re a Woods?”

Lexa nods slowly, the slight smile she had been wearing briskly sliding off her features.

“Only by name… now anyway”

Marcia and Samuel Woods were well known in London and the UK. Their company had gone from strength to strength at lightning pace therefore thrusting them into the throes of a millionaire lifestyle in no time at all. They often appeared in local newspapers and magazines and Clarke had heard of them having a son, Aden Woods, but she had never once seen a daughter mentioned.

Clarke gazes back with gentle questioning eyes but doesn’t verbally say anything to the intriguing statement, instead preferring to wait to see if Lexa elaborates.

“I haven’t spoken to my parents in seven years”

Soft lips part in slight shock and Lexa smiles softly before carrying on.

 “I started university, business and economics, all was going well, obviously you start meeting new and interesting people well I met this girl who quickly became my girlfriend, she was my first, I couldn’t wait to take her home to meet my parents, what a mistake that was”

Lexa glances down at the table and pauses briefly.

“How was I to know that my parents were secret raging homophobes? They disowned me, point blank, wanted nothing more to do with me, told me I was a disgrace to the Woods name. I was distraught, for a very long time, ended up quitting uni due to the stress and I’ve had to make my own way in life ever since. Me and Costia didn’t even last that long”

Lexa lets out a low bitter laugh “but they couldn’t accept me for who I am and so I’m glad I don’t have anything to do with them, blood doesn’t always mean family”

Clarke nods in understanding and reaches for Lexa’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

“I’m so sorry Lexa, that’s awful”

“You don’t have to apologise on their behalf Clarke, it doesn’t bother me anymore, I don’t need their approval” Lexa smiles, “anyway enough about me, tell me, what do you like to get up to when you’re not mending bones and healing hearts”

Clarke blinks, “well I can’t say that I get much time away from work but I’ve always had an interest in art. Painting, drawing, it relaxes me”

“Oh awesome! You will have to show me some of your work sometime”

Blushing furiously Clarke tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh, erm, I’m not that good” she mumbles.

“Oh contraire” Lexa drawls, her eyes sparkling “I bet you’re a hidden talent just waiting to be found”

Clarke chooses to take a sip of her wine in an attempt to try and cover her now burning skin.

“How about you?” Clarke almost squeaks, “what do you get up to when you aren’t charming all the women at Polaris?”

“All the women?” Lexa asks incredulously “what do you take me for Clarke? I only have eyes for the one woman”

There’s that smirk again, that trademark Lexa smirk that sends Clarke’s stomach into a torrent of somersaults.

And she’s powerless to prevent the wide grin in response to Lexa’s words.

“I’m glad” Clarke utters.

The pair are silent for almost a minute, Lexa has her hands clasped together with her chin leaning on them, a thoughtful expression adorning her features.

She breaks the silence by humming to herself in personal agreement to something and Clarke narrows her eyes slightly in worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just trying to picture what you would look like in my favourite Ripley Raccoons jersey” Lexa smirks and Clarke bursts out laughing.

“Ripley Raccoons? Aren’t they the local ice hockey team? The ones who wear all that face paint?”

Lexa looks impressed by Clarke’s knowledge.

“That’s them! I try to get to all their home games at least, they’ve got quite a nice little fan following, I’m a proud raccoon!”

Clarke chuckles, “I’ve been to watch myself a few times, one of my friends’ boyfriend Lincoln plays for the team”

“No way! So we might have passed each other without knowing before now. Not that you would remember, I would have been looking fierce with my face paint on!”

“Fierce?” Clarke grins, “Yeah I bet you look more like an adorable little puppy!” she teases

Lexa scoffs, “well then Clarke, I’m just going to have to prove you wrong”

**********

When they finally order their food Clarke stumps for spaghetti carbonara and Lexa chooses a steak. Clarke wonders where on earth Lexa puts it all and Lexa chuckles at the way Clarke struggles to tangle her spaghetti round her fork. Of course Lexa makes a joke that if she wanted they could re-enact the classic scene from lady and the tramp but Clarke just swats at Lexa who leans across the table making kissing noises whilst giggling.

The talk comes easy and it simply flows, at one point the waiter had to come over to politely remind them both that the restaurant closes at eleven as they looked as though they were settled for the night. Laughing, joking, they just felt at ease in each other’s presence, as though they had known each other all their lives.

When it came to the end of the night Lexa insisted on paying and would hear no more about it. Clarke felt well and truly spoilt and promised that she would make it up to Lexa the next time. The next time? Lexa’s entire body goes warm with emotion, she couldn’t wait to spend more time with Clarke.

 At the notion of Clarke getting a cab home Lexa snatches Clarke’s phone from her grasp and hides it behind her back, saying that she will only get it back if she allows Lexa to walk her home.

And she does, with one arm wrapped snugly around Clarke’s waist. It doesn’t feel weird and Clarke doesn’t question it, the arm feels comforting, safe, natural and she almost feels disappointed when they arrive at her apartment.

Lexa turns to face Clarke when they arrive at the front door to the apartment complex. The most softest, gentlest of expressions greeting her when Clarke looks up.

“Well thank you for a wonderful night Clarke” Lexa gazes into the swimming blue depths of Clarke’s eyes endearingly.

“No, thank you Lexa” Clarke smiles “but, can I ask you something?”

“Of course”

“Earlier, when we met outside of Arcadia, what did you say to me?”

A smirk tugs at the corners of Lexa’s lips.

“I said that you look beautiful”

“Oh, I-“ Clarke starts but the words die in her throat as she feels a soft thumb brushing against her cheek tenderly, as if Clarke is a piece of artwork that Lexa simply can’t just admire from afar, she wants to feel the beauty in its entirety.

“Goodnight Clarke” Lexa whispers

Clarke almost feels as though her entire body is frozen in place, her mind is swirling with about a million different emotions at once and it’s not until Lexa has reached the end of the path that she manages an almost inaudible “goodnight Lexa”


End file.
